Alone Unnoticed
by AcharI
Summary: Kurama is a person who will do anything for the people he cares for whatever the cost. How much will he do for those people? Are those people willing to do the same for him? I welcome comments and suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own this anime.. only my imagination about a certain character.

I hope you'll like it. Please leave a comment or suggestion.. .anything :)

Chapter 1

The sound of his alarm clock woke him up. Ugh. Morning again. School again.

" Shuichi? Are you up already? I already prepared your breakfast."

" Yes, mom. Thanks." Kurama reluctantly got up from bed. Still sleepy from last night's long work, he showered, dressed then got down for breakfast.

" Good morning mom."

"Good morning dear. You were up really late last night. Were you able to finish whatever you needed to do?"

"Yes. Don't worry." Kurama said with a sweet smile to his mother as he ate his breakfast.

"How's your school?"

"Fine. Nothing to worry about."

"Need to go, mom. See you tonight." Kurama stood up and grabbed his bag. He kissed goodbye to his mother then left.

The day in the school was as ordinary like any other. The discussions were boring since he have read about almost everything already that he isn't acquiring any new knowledge from his teachers. Kurama looked out the window and thought of the best way he could relax this evening. The whole week was really demanding of his time. He had to participate in many school activities since he was an active and popular student and they were also given lots of homeworks. Not to mention, a mission they did just the previous week. And now that there are no school activities, very few homeworks and no mission at all, he could finally relax and give himself a break from all the stress.

Even if he's really a demon, that doesn't mean he's got all the energy for these mentally tiring and energy draining activities. At least it's already Friday so no classes for tomorrow.

Soon it was already 4:00. At last, time to go home. He can't wait until he's home and finally be able to rest.

When he arrived home, he could already feel his nerves relaxing. He opened the fridge and ate some snacks then went straight to his room to take a shower. Then, he will think of a nice way to spend his evening.

The shower was really calming and made him feel a bit sleepy. He wore his pajamas and started to do his only homework fast. He needs to finish it soon if he wants to rest early.

After doing his homework, he turned off the lights and slid under the soft covers of his bed. The cold temperature, his soft pillow and smooth soft blanket made him feel more relaxed and sleepy. At last, the long awaited rest is at hand. Just when he was about to fall into a deep slumber, he heard a soft knock on his window.

_Ugh.. Hiei. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing. ^^

Kurama slowly and reluctantly opened his eyes to see the person. Yeah. . . it is really Hiei. He was madly wishing for a time to give to himself and he's silently wishing that there is no upcoming mission.

Even though he's tired, it was good to see his friend again. He slid from his covers and stood up and opened the window for Hiei.

" Hello, Hiei. What brings you here so sudden?" Kurama asked with a weak smile and sat at his bed while Hiei sat on the floor looking tired.

" There are some problems in the demon world and we- you, me and Yusuke are needed there. "

"Why? What kind of troubles occurred for us _three_, to be needed there?

"I don't know yet. You know fox that I don't like things like these but Botan said we need to get there as soon as possible. We'll have to go to Genkai's to ask for her explanation about this. "

Kurama thought for a while. He's not actually weighing his other options because there are absolutely none. If he's needed there, then, he really needs to come. He took a deep sigh and finally spoke.

"I'll just prepare my things and leave a note to my mom then, we can leave. How about Yusuke?"

"He said he'll follow as soon as he can."

"Alright. Give me a few minutes." Kurama stood up and started packing. He wrote an excuse to his mother for leaving without telling her personally.

_Seems like I'm meant to be a relly busy.. .demon. _

They left his house and sped up to Genkai's. Hiei could sense the little bit of reluctance of Kurama to go but as usual, as if Kurama will just leave it alone.

They reached their destination in less than an hour and they were greeted by Botan waiting at the entrance for them.

"It's good that you two are already here." Botan gave them a poor smile knowing that she still owes them an explanation.

They all went to a room and sat while Hiei leaned at the wall with his eyes closed.

" There are rising arguments and troubles in the demon world as to who should govern them. They said it should not be weaklings imposing power on them," Botan gave a sigh and continued, "It's only you three that has the capabilities to fix this mess. Maybe. .maybe under your power you could make everything hopefully fine again."

" I don't see why my presence would be needed. Maybe Kurama's but not mine," Hiei opened his eyes and looked at botan " It's not my business."

" Come on Hiei. We should at least try to fix this besides I'm just half demon now while you are a full demon." Kurama looked at Hiei with pleading eyes. He certainly is not up to Hiei's excuses to get away with this.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do. . .but don't expect much from me."

Kurama smiled. It can sometimes be easy to persuade Hiei you just don't know when he's going to maintain his stubborn side.

"Yusuke said he'll be coming tomorrow. Why don't you two rest so that you're already prepared to leave tomorrow? You could rest in the next room. It's already prepared." Botan asked with a pathetic smile.

"I believe so too." Kurama got up and hopefully he could rest even for a short while. "Won't you come with me Hiei?''

"I'm not tired. Go ahead fox."

"Ok. Good night then."

As he went to the cold room. He could feel the sleepiness coming back to him. Even though he may not be able to enjoy the weekend or maybe the whole upcoming week, at least he could have _hopefully _good sleep at last that he's been waiting for.

He removed his shoes and placed his backpack at the corner. He lied down on the futon and covered himself up from the cold feeling. He stared at the light coming in from the moon outside until he fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kurama slowly woke from his deep sleep. It was still dark and cold outside but the sun is already starting to dawn. How he wishes he is at home relaxing for the whole weekend but of course, being a demon doesn't make those things normal for him since. . . . he's originally a demon and now he's only half human.

He slowly shifted and turned to his right side surprised with what he saw. It was Hiei sitting with his back leaning against the wall, asleep. He seldom sees Hiei asleep and relaxed like this. Sometimes the urge to hug him occurs to him but of course he never did it. He can't help but think Hiei looks cute. He just smiled to himself and closed his eyes, once again drifting to a light sleep.

Noises outside woke him finally. _Uh. It must be Yusuke. He's the only one who could be that noisy aside from Kuwabara. Well, at least he's finally here and we could leave soon._

He slowly sat up and stretched his arms. Hiei was not in the room anymore. He changed clothes and went to see the others.

" Good morning Kurama!" Yusuke yelled with a big smile.

"Good morning, Yusuke. It's good that you finally arrived. Has Botan discussed the details of our mission to demon world to you?"

"Ugh. .Yeah. Seems like this trip to demon world will need more time. I just hope we could resolve this as soon as possible. It's giving us all a hell of a headache." Yusuke said with a frown.

Kurama just smiled a bit as a response.

"Is Hiei here? I haven't seen him yet."

"Yeah. He must be walking around. We came here together yesterday. A now we'll just have to see Botan for the final details so we could leave as soon as possible."

The three were able to get to Demon world in a short while. They went to the meeting place Botan told them where they would be meeting with 2 powerful demons. The other is Yomi and the other is yet to be known. Kurama kept thinking since they left who the other one could be. It can't be Mukuro since even Botan still doesn't know his identity but he sure is someone powerful if could be at Yomi's level.

He took a glance at his two friends. Yusuke looks the same as usual, in his easy go lucky style and Hiei too, is as always, bored looking. They slowed down as they neared the place.

A demon with long black hair, masculine body and sharp eyes greeted them.

"Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama, I presume?" The man said with a smirk.

"Yes. And who are you?" , asked Kurama as he eyed the other demon carefully.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I should introduce myself first. I'm Kaze. I'm one of the demons involved in this matter.. .So. I guess we can start the meeting now that you're all here. They're waiting for you."

There was no need to know who were _they._

The three nodded and followed without saying a word. They entered one of the tall buildings. They walked in silence and were led to a big conference room where 3 demons sat. One is Yomi and as for the other two, they will find out.

Yomi stood up as they entered. One of the two demons was with the same built as Kuwabara but a little bit taller with dark grey hair while the other one was shorter but seemed to be friendly. Surely, it's only a mask and soon they will know more about each other. There is absolutely no question as to the strength of these two. If they were here, then they are strong enough to have a say as to what should happen in the demon world.

"It's been quite a while. I'm glad you at last came. Take your seats so that we can start." The three sat together and started the serious discussion that might determine what the future happenings to demon world will be.

Yomi's attention was half placed on Kurama. If everything will go as planned, then all the failures in the past will still be worth it. He smiled to himself as he thought of it. It's never too late to make his plan happen and this time maybe it will.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

And now, they are all staring intently at each other. . . If this is the case, then this problem won't be settled easily for demon world.

Yusuke's plan of democracy didn't work out. They have to choose a leader to govern all of demon world and make sure that he is powerful enough to keep order and they have to pick _one_ of them. Yomi, Mukuro and Raizen craved to rule the three realms in demon world and Yomi is certainly still craving for that ominous power.

"Now what can you say, Kurama?"Yomi snickered and asked looking confident.

"If we six are going to choose one of us, then we will have to test each other better for the good of this world and make sure, he won't be abusing his power. I don't think we know each other that good yet." Kurama said as he looked over the other two demons.

"You say you don't know me, huh, Kurama? I was one of your best rivals. Oh my, how could you?" the taller one said with a malicious smile.

"Maru, it's been long since our last encounter. Many things have changed and now that we are talking about matters that will affect the demon world, we must take this seriously and think over carefully."

Maru only snickered at Kurama's statement and looked over to his friend Yuki. Yuki finally spoke and looked at Hiei and Yusuke

" How about you two? They say you're powerful but your demon energies doesn't seem enough to compete with us. "

"What did you say?!" Yusuke growled as he stood up and looked angrily to Yuki. This smiling guy is more annoying than he thought.

" I've already heard about you two. You are the son of Raizen eh? You must be strong enough at least to handle Raizen's realm but maybe not for the whole demon world." Yuki followed it with an underestimating smile.

Kurama gently pulled Yusuke's wrist when he tensed with anger at what Yuki had just said as sign for him to sit down and relax. Yusuke just looked at him but sat down.

The two demons were smiling at Yusuke's childish act.

"Let's continue this talk some other time. Maybe we should think first about the decisions we must make. Let's just meet again." Kurama said seriously as he looked at Yomi, Maru and Yuki.

Yuki just smiled warmly at him unlike his attitude towards Yusuke and Hiei. Hiei only grunted at this.

Yusuke and Hiei stood up followed by Kurama shortly. He gave a light bow at the three then proceeded. But just when he left the room to follow the two, Yomi called his name.

"Kurama. Do you think we can talk for a short while?"

" For what?"

" Let's just say I missed my . . .friend." Yomi quirked a corner of his lips as a smile. Kurama just resigned to it and agreed.

"Ok. Where shall we talk?"

"Follow me." They walked silently with Kurama following close behind.

Yomi led Kurama to the highest part of the building where they overlook the whole city of Gandara.

"Do you remember everything we did in the past?"

"Of course. .how could I forget that easily. . " Kurama just looked down as he remembered what he did in the past to Yomi. He isn't regretting what he did but still he feel guilt about what he did especially everytime he meets Yomi.

"It's not yet too late." Yomi said slowly and turned to face him.

"For what?" Yomi snickered at this question. "Are you still interested in gaining power in this realm?"

"For us to rule the demon world of course. You as Yoko Kurama is simply powerful enough to rule with _me_."

"All I want is to maintain peace between the three worlds and stop all the nonsense killings of demons."

"With all my power and control in the demon world, I could easily rule. .and you could always be my second in command. I know you won't cheat me like you did in the past. There were a lot of changes and I'm quite certain that Yusuke as the next ruler is impossible."

Yomi smiled. "You really have changed a lot."

"I know. I learned a lot of things when I became human. . .things I never thought I would realize in my long demon life."

"Like what?'' Yomi asked curiously.

" The real importance of life and. . " Kurama suddenly stopped at this.

"And what?"

"Friends."

Yomi smiled gently and warmly at Kurama.

"And now are you regretting what you've done to me in the past?"

"I. . I don't know. Maybe." Kurama hesitantly answered.

Yomi lifted his hand and tilted Kurama's face upwards to look at him. He might not see him visibly but with his strong senses he could see more than things seen by the naked eye.

" You seem tired. You should go and rest. . . . We can meet and talk again tomorrow." With that Yomi left. Kurama was a bit confused. When did Yomi ever show concern for him?

_Ugh. This is going to be more stressful than I thought. I hope.. I just hope I'll still be able to go back to Ningenkai and live anormal human life again._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

Kurama walked to his room tiredly. As he neared his room, he could feel a presence inside.

"Hiei?"

"What took you so long?" Hiei was seating at the bay window with a leg bent. Kurama only came to sat at the edge of his bed with his back towards Hiei.

"I just had a short conversation about Yomi."

"What was that about, huh?"

"Just. . some things that happened to us in the past."

"So. . What's your plan now?"

"Actually, I haven't come up with a plan yet."

"That's not like you, fox. ." Hiei gave up an annoyed sigh.

"Maybe. . . "

"I don't trust those 2 demons neither Yomi." Kurama hid a smile at this. How will they trust Yomi if they know that he's greedy for power in the demon world.

"Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"Ugh. .I really think you'd make a good leader of this realm."

"Fuck. You know I'm not interested with that!"

"Yeah. I know. But. . As you've said.. .Yomi and the 2 other demons aren't really worthy of our trust to maintain peace and order in the demon world."

"And how about Yusuke?"

"Yusuke, like me, is half human."

"You are a full demon fox! You are just staying in that ningen body."

"But Hiei. . you know I've come to love my human life and I promised to live this life until it ends naturally and that's the only time I will live my demon life again. ."

Hiei only looked away in anger. .

" I'm pretty sure he would still prefer to the human world and live there as an ordinary human. You are the only one I can trust with whom I can leave the demon world safe and with no threats to the ningenkai."

"Let's just continue this next time, fox."

"Ok. . good night, Hiei."

"Hn." Hiei said annoyed.

Hiei just leapt out of the window leaving a disappointed Kurama.

_Why the hell is everyone making it more difficult for me? Ugh. . . .. Why don't they understand? . . . ._ Kurama creased his eyebrows as he thought of ways on how he's going to handle this one.

He changed his clothes and prepared to sleep. He continued to think even as he laid down his bed. He was already dead tired but still, here he is already lying down on his bed thinking of the best way to deal with these people he doesn't even know if they truly care or not. Can't they understand that he too, is not interested with the offer of power and control in the demon world. They even insist that it is his responsibility.

He stood up suddenly remembering what he should have done after the meeting. He grabbed his phone and dialled a number.

"Mother?"

"I'm fine."

"Weren't you able to read my message?"

"I'm really sorry."

" I didn't know."

"I'm not sure."

"I promise."

"Take care. I love you Mom."

"Bye."

Kurama closed his eyes as he put down the phone. Great. Not only is he having problems in the demon world but also in the human world. He walked to the bay window and gazed outside.

" Ugh. What the hell should I do? Just when I need my intellectual skills the most do they not work. . What's wrong with me?"

He rested his elbows on the bay window and covered his eyes with his palms.

Instead of sleeping, he thought all night of what he can he do for the demon world.

Hiei was sat on the grass on an overlooking place.

_Stupid Kurama. What the hell's wrong with him. Isn't it obvious that he's the only one we could trust demon world with? And still he doesn't get that. I wonder what made him love the ningenkai so much. I don't believe it's just because of that human he calls mother. Don't he dare insist that I be left here to become one of those demons to rule this world because I never dreamed of that!. . . . . or else I swear I will rather forget our friendship.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Kurama looked across the city of Gandara thinking of how to make things under control. Things are starting to get out of his control as if he's completely being lost as to what's really happening around him. People who used to back him up are even turning against him and start to be unpredictable.

In deep thinking, he was startled as a voice sounded behind him. How could he not sense Yomi?

" Planning already? Huh, Kurama?" Yomi was directly behind him. He behind him only to tilt his head up to the tall demon.

"Isn't that what we're all suppose to be doing?"

"Hmm..You're right. But don't you think you should pay attention first as to what your friends are planning? Not everyone will agree with your plans even if it benefits the whole realm. " Yomi moved to Kurama side as he looked far away.

"I don't know. We don't have a choice, do we?"

"Of course we have. Agreeing to my plan will satisfy everyone and you know for sure what that is...heh.."

"I don't have to repeat myself about that Yomi."

Yomi replied with a bark of laughter.

"Have _you_ really started to believe in your so called _friends?_" Yomi laughed again as he saw the stone look on Kurama's face.

"There are things you will learn only when you live in the human world."

"Oh._really?_ Maybe you're slowly forgetting, Kurama, let me remind you that your so called friends are also demons. Living in the ningenkai won't easily change one's nature."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Once disagreements upon your plans arise, your so called friends will also leave you. Just like what you did to me?"

Kurama felt a cold pierce in his chest as he remembered the way he used to be especially when he ordered Yomi's assassination.

" We know each other very well. They would not deceive me and plan something behind me."

"I hope so Kurama. We'll see anyway.."

Yomi left leaving Kurama thinking what Yomi could possibly know that he doesn't.

Feel free to leave comments. I know my chapter is reallly short but I'm thinking of a way already of how I will make things arrive to the main plot of the story.


End file.
